You're the Greatest
"You're the Greatest" is a song whose original version and reprise are sung in the episode "My Fair Hatey" of Wander Over Yonder. It is a style parody of singer Meat Loaf. Lyrics Original Version Lord Hater: Dominator, it is I; the Duke of Destruction, the Monarch of Mayhem, LORD HATER! (lightning and guitar solo) Lord Dominator'' (...)'' Hater:'' (clears throat) I have received your summons, and in response, I have but one thing to say...'' I've given all I can. Tried to show you the best of me. But I can't break through... To you... Oooh oooh... So I try again, And I offer the rest of me. There's a heart inside these bones, Beats alone, So alone. So I'll do what I've not done, Ask the questions that I've asked Of no one... How...are...you? And how's your day going so far? Uh, what'd you have for breakfast? Was it satisfying? Do you like leisurely strolls in the park? ('Cause I'' do!) Cat person or dog person? I know it's tough deciding! Think of the pair We could be if you dare To just open up your evil heart! Tell me about yourself, Don't leave anything out! I can't bear to be apart! How are you? Seems like a pretty good start! ''Yeah! (to Wander) I...I think she's diggin' it! Wander: This is goin' super well! Sylvia: This is going super well! A little ''too super well. There's not a bot in sight.'' Commander Peepers: The ship's core is just inside. Easy as one, two, three. Sylvia: Four, five, six, seven, eight, NINE?! (both scream) Hater: Your favorite color, What you did for the summer, Do you have an opinion on snow? Pro or con? Mustard or mayo, Tell me what do you say, oh, I'd seriously like to know. Wander and Watchdogs: Yes, he'd seriously like to know! All: How are you? Hater: Fantasy sequence, boys! Oh, I had a dream A dream we were runnin'... Runnin' the galaxy side by side! It was a beautiful dream. It was a beautiful night! I had a dream... A dream that you loved me... And I held your hand in mine Then concluded, at that moment, After much deliberation... I say it without hesitation... I shout it out loud! You're the Greatest! Baby, you're the Greatest! Ooh, you're the Greatest In the Galaxyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... SAXOPHONE! (sax solo) Can't you see I've changed? (Wander and Watchdogs: You're the Greatest...) Just wanna get to know ya. (You're the Greatest...) So here I am at last... (Here he is at last...) Just one question left to ask. Uh, yeah, so, I was wondering if maybe, um... Tuesday... if you aren't busy or anything, you might wanna... hang out, or get a cup of coffee or e-espresso or something, or w-w-... Whatever works for you! (...) All: YEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! Dominator: (enters room) What the grop is going on here?! Hater: (runs up to her) You... But, there... And also throne... Dominator: I was in the shower. ''That's just my suit.'' (suit falls over) Reprise Lord Hater: Now she's got lava ''and ice powers?! That's it, game over. We lose, Dominator rules!'' Commander Peepers: No, she doesn't sir! If she destroys the entire galaxy, there'll be nothing left to rule! And you're forgetting the most important thing! Hater: What's that? Commander Peepers: You're the Greatest. Lord Hater, you're the Greatest. Hater: That's right! I ''am the Greatest!'' In the Galaxy! I'm back, whoo! Lord Hater, Number One Superstar! Yeah! Nailed it! And you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna save this galaxyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Peepers: So we can conquer it later. Wander: (sighs) Syl, I really made a mess of things. Sylvia: Good. Wander: How is that good? Sylvia: Realizing that is the first step to making things right. Wander: Aw, Syl... You're the greatest! Sylvia: No, buddy, you're the greatest! Wander and Sylvia: And together, we're gonna save this galaxy! Hater: I'm the Greatest! Peepers: He's the Greatest! Watchdogs: They're the Greatest! Sylvia: He's the greatest. Wander: You're the greatest. Hater: I'm the Greatest in the Galaxyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...... Hater and Sylvia: yyyyyyyyyyyyyy.... Hater, Sylvia and Wander: yyyyyyyyyyyyy..... Hater, Sylvia, Wander and Peepers: yyyyyyyyyyyy...... Lord Dominator: Enough with the singing already! Obviously, ''I'm the Greatest! (tests out new powers) Besides, show's over. (snaps fingers)'' Videos You're the greatest - Wander over yonder song Category:Villains' songs Category:Music Category:Wander Over Yonder songs